Story Time with TechnicalTragedy
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: So it's here! Leave your suggestions for what I should do next in the reviews, or PM me! But please, nothing with *EXPLICIT* content. Rated T for language.
1. Furever (Karkat X Nepeta)

Today: Humanstuck (Karkat X Nepeta)

Age 10

Nepeta sniffled as Karkat finished putting Band-Aids on her boo-boos.

He looks up at his friend, and his face is worried. "You`ve got to be more careful, Nep."

Nepeta nods and pulls her Soft Kitty hat farther down onto her head. "I will, Karkles."

He gives her a stern look. "You promise?" He holds out his pinky to her.

She wraps her pinky around his. "Pinky promise!"

Karkat helps his overeager friend down off of the counter, and then she asks if he wants to go play outside.

He nods, of course he will. He`ll do anything for his Nepeta.

Age 15

Nepeta sobs loudly, and Karkat wraps his arm around her, shooshing her and papping her back.

"It`s okay, Nep. If he broke your heart like this he`s a fucking jerk, and you`re better off without him." Karkat murmurs to her.

Nepeta hugs him back, burying her head in his chest.

"He cheated on me, Karkles! He told me he loved me and then he went and CHEATED ON ME!" Nepeta wails, clinging to her best friend.

Karkat rubs small circles on her back. "It`s okay, Nep. It`ll all be okay. Maybe you can move on? Find someone better for you?"

She shakes her head. "No! They`re all just going to hurt me! I`m done with dating. Done with it!"

Karkat is hurt by her words, but continues to comfort his best friend. "Okay then. But... No matter who you choose to be with, I`ll always be here for you, Nep. Always."

Age 20

"Karkat, why have you been acting so weird lately?" Nepeta asks, worry in her voice. "Is something wrong?"

Karkat, who is angry, as per usual, glares at his housemate, but can`t bring himself to be mad at her. He could never be mad at her. He`s mad at himself. "Nepeta, do you really want to know why I`ve been so weird?"

She nods. "Of course, Karkles. I worry, and I want to know what`s wrong and what I can do to fix it!" She grins at him.

He sighs, and looks away. "I... I`ve been acting so weird because I..." He trails off, unable to say it.

Nepeta looks at him curiously. "You what?"

Karkat meets her quizzical gaze with his own miserable one. "I love you, Nep. I always have."

Age 25

And today is their wedding day.

As the two soul-mates look into each other`s eyes, and recite the vows so lovingly written to one another, Karkat realizes that his years of waiting had finally resulted in the best thing he could ever ask for.

As they share their first kiss as a married couple, they both know that, no matter what happens, everything will turn out fine as long as they have each other.


	2. Mustard and Rust (Sollux X Aradia)

_**Thanks to Writeous for reviewing!**_

_**Thank you for the ideas, pal!**_

Today: Homestuck (Sollux X Aradia)

It was raining on Alternia.

Not just a light sprinkle, or even a little heavier than that, but torrential rainfall that battered the land, with lightning and thunder.

It scared the newly-hatched grubs.

That`s where our story begins.

In a dim cave, full of grubs, two eggs sit unhatched.

Two eggs shoved into the corner by the overactive new-hatched, and forgotten about entirely.

But now they begin to open, at the exact same time.

Small cracks slowly transform into large fissures, and two low-blooded grubs crawl from them.

One is mustard yellow, the other rust red.

_**LINEBREAK**_

The two grow up together, inseparable.

It`s quite an odd pairing.

The mustard-blood is bored-looking, seemingly very unhappy, which is strange for such a young troll.

But the rust-blood is happy a lot of the time, squirming around and making endearing little noises.

Perhaps this is just a case of... what do they say again? Oh, yes.

_Opposites attracting?_

_**ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

The two grubs survive, and become trolls.

They`re separated, and forget about each other, but they do realize that something is missing from their lives.

Although they don`t know it, they continue to talk online, via Trollian.

They become quite close, even though they`ve never met.

One day, they do meet, and they re-discover each other.

They claim each other as Matesprits, and become even closer than before.

Then comes the hallowed day when he kills her.

When he partakes of the Mind Honey, and is controlled by a vengeful blue-blood.

_**YET ANOTHER LINEBREAK**_

But now they`re together again; A God-Tier, and a half-ghost, and they won`t be separated again.


	3. Two Princesses (Celestia and Luna)

_**Another suggestion by my buddy Writeous!**_

_**Here is your MLP story, my good friend.**_

Today: MLP:FiM (Princess Celestia & Nightmare Moon)

Rumors were spreading like wildfire in the kingdom.

However, no one from the castle would confirm anything, and hardly anyone went in or out these days.

Celestia had heard the rumors, but she actually didn`t know the truth.

She heard the whispers when she walked past ponies in the castle, or on the rare occasion she showed her face.

It was always the same. "There`s the Princess! But... where is the other? Is it true? Has she really gone to the dark side?"

But today... something was different about the Princess.

With an almost imperceptible annoyance in her stride, she climbs the tower steps leading to her sister`s room.

She opens the door, and plants her hoof down.

"Luna!" She calls, but there is no answer.

She combs through Luna`s quarters, until she comes upon a small envelope, addressed to herself.

With haughty, frustrated actions she opens it, and a small piece of paper flutters out.

Celestia picks it up and reads through it. As she does so, her anger seems to dissipate, leaving her deflated.

She sighs, and sits down, suddenly tired.

"So the rumors are true, are they, Luna?" Celestia asks the empty room.

She feels as though the silence only confirms it.

"Well then, sister... I suppose you had your reasons. I just... I wish it wouldn`t have happened like this."

Celestia trudges downstairs, and then goes to stand on her balcony, and gaze out tiredly over her kingdom.

And somewhere else entirely, Nightmare Moon feels a strange sensation.

She feels... like someone is disappointed in her.

It`s an odd feeling, and one she can`t shake off.

She tries to ignore it, though, and prepares for night, when she`ll wreak havoc.


	4. I'll Get What I Want (Gale Hawthorne)

Today: The Hunger Games (Gale)

They all thought I was weak.

All of them did.

But I`m not weak.

I was once, I will admit, but not anymore.

Now I`m stronger than I`ve ever been.

No one can stop me now.

Not all of the firepower of District 13 could hold me at bay.

I`ll get what I want, mark my words.

_**Yes, very short, but I didn`t feel that it needed to be long.**_

_**And also, this is going to count as yesterday`s story, because I was busy, and I didn`t get to update.**_


	5. Not-So-Invincible (Dave Strider)

Today: Homestuck (Dave)

I always thought I was invincible.

Was brought up knowing that nothing could hurt me.

But, even in the event that I`m slapped in the face with just how mortal I am, I`m not supposed to die.

Bro always said that Striders never die, that whatever God there might be has to beg them to join him, so they can go kick some ass in the afterlife.

So never in a million years did I think today would come.

But here I am, bleeding out, my Quest Bed so close, yet so far away.

Everything is getting darker, and inside I`m freaking out, but I don`t have enough energy to display my panic on the outside.

Where`s the bearded guy in the white robe begging for me?

Where are the pearly gates that they so reverently speak of?

Where`s Bro?

Why am I so tired?

No! I don`t want to sleep! If I do, I`m dead!

But my eyes are closing, my blood still seeping out of me, pooling beneath me.

I know my luck has run out now.

This is the end, but I had so much more to do!

What`s Egderp going to do without me?

How are Jade and Rose going to take it?

Will they even miss me?

But suddenly all of those things seem irrelevant as my eyes finally close, and I`m gone.

_**Writeous asked for a character death.**_

_**Here is your character death.**_


	6. A Bloodied Staff (Jack Frost's Death)

Today: Rise of the Guardians (Jack`s Death)

_**This one gets just a tad bit graphic with the violence.**_

Jack whimpers, twisting his body this way and that, away from the Darkness and Fear that threaten to get him.

He`s reliving all of those dark nights when he was alone, when no one could see him.

Back when his greatest fear was never being noticed.

He forces himself to remember the Guardians, and the kids, what would happen if he let the fear get to him.

He`d let all of them down, and he can`t do that.

He can`t do that to Jamie, or to North, to Bunny, Sandy, Tooth.

He hears Pitch`s dark laughter, and he cringes into the corner, huddling down.

He was never afraid of Pitch.

Never until now.

But he feels a wave of Fear crash into him, and he lets it overcome him.

Pitch himself is suddenly there, leering at the now-weak Jack Frost.

He grins wickedly as the boy starts shriveling, crumbling under the influence of Fear.

Pitch slams Jack`s own staff into his face, and his grin widens as the young Guardian`s blood spatters onto the wall and floor.

Before Jack passes out, succumbs to the Nightmares, he hears a whisper.

"Goodnight, Jack Frost." Pitch smirks as he brings the staff down onto Jack`s head again and again.

He finally steps back, the staff slick with crimson blood, and drops it next to its owner`s body.

Pitch exits the dark room, pride and hatred pouring off of him.

Now for the others.

_**Did it get graphic?**_

_**It`s hard for me to tell.**_


	7. Comfort (Bambi and Mother)

Today: Bambi (Mother)

The young buck pranced around, looking cheerful, as always.

His mother watched from nearby as he played with his friends, laughing and galloping around them as they played tag.

She smiled, adoration in her big eyes.

But the rumble of thunder soured the precious sight.

"Bambi." She called gently as another clap of thunder sounded.

Her son looked up, and, seeing his mother`s face, said goodbye to his friends Thumper and Flower. "Coming, Mother!"

She smiled and led her energetic son back to their home.

As soon as they entered, rain began pouring down, and another peal of thunder rang out, this time lightning exploding from the sky as well.

Bambi squealed in surprise and huddled against his mother, who smiled and nuzzled him comfortingly.

The two deer fell asleep cuddled together, providing comfort for one another.


	8. Door Troubles (Terezi and Equius)

Today: Homestuck (Terezi and Equius)

Terezi had never had much of an opinion about the blue-blood who was obsessed with horses and robots, had never even really talked to him, seeing as how he didn`t speak to anyone but Nepeta.

But for some reason, they`d been locked in this stupid room together.

They kept their distance, uncertain of what to say, if they should say anything.

Finally Terezi decided, to Skaia with it, and approached the sweaty troll.

He looked down at her, seemingly nervous. "He-hello, Terezi." He murmured.

She grinned up at him. "Hello, Equius!"

Equius didn`t really know how to continue the conversation, so Terezi took the lead, and soon enough he was warming up to her.

By the time Karkat finally managed to get the broken door open, taking Terezi off with him for some 'serious problem,' Terezi felt she`d made a new friend.


End file.
